I don't want to leave you
by WhiteLunaNight
Summary: Robin wakes up at 2 in the morning and find's himself listening to Starfire.


**A/N: A huge Thank you to Mockingfire for Beta reading this story. If you haven't read her stories, how dare you?! Go check them out right after you finished reading this one-shot.**

It was 2:15 in the morning (and I must say, that's pretty early, even for me), I was heading to the training room and as I passed Starfire's room, I could hear slight singing. It sounded like an old lullaby in an odd language. It wasn't tamaranian, it wasn't that odd, but it certainly wasn't english. I thought it was just my imagination; Starfire doesn't wake up until 8:15 at least. We always made jokes with Raven that Starfire could sleep through an earthquake. I wanted to keep moving and ignore Starfire's unusual behaviour (well, for her anyway), and go to the training room. For some strange reason though, my feet decided not to listen to my brain and stayed glued to the floor. As I was instructing my legs to move forward I heard a piece of the song she was singing, she sounded nostalgic.

 _Cysga di fy mhlentyn tlws,_

 _Wedi cae a chloi y drws._

 _Cysga di fy mhlentyn tlws,_

 _Cei cysgu tan y bore_

 _Cei cysgu tan y bore._

"You can come in Robin" she said. I didn't notice until she spoke, that I had opened her door and was now standing in the doorway to her room.

"You have a pretty voice" was the only thing I managed to say.

"Thank you friend Robin." As I moved to sit beside her in her bed, I noticed that she was looking at a locket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That is a locket my K'norfka gave me before the Gordanians took me away." She looked up at me and she smiled, not her usually bright cheery smile, but sad and teary.

"Do you know what day it is today friend Robin?" I was confused by her question at first, but then thought that it must be important to her, or she wouldn't be asking.

"It's the fifth of May, why do you ask?"

"In Tamaran today is K'norfkafrab, which in your language means 'Father's day'" Oh now I understood.

"Tell me friend Robin, do you miss your K'norfka?" I didn't expect this. I didn't know how to answer her, so I went for the safest choice.

"Yes Star, I do miss him sometimes" She looked down at her locket again, fiddling with the chain. She opened it to reveal a picture of her hugging a HUGE man, with a red beard and long red hair, in other words a much more older, muscular, male version of Starfire.

"It was K'norfkafrab when my family took the picture, I had given him a F'rabcalera, it is a form of diamond that means Unity." Her eyes were starting to water and a tear escaped her eye. I hugged her. I don't know why I did it so suddenly, it seemed as if I didn't have control of my body anymore, but she didn't pull back, in fact she hugged me back and openly cried into my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth for what seemed like seconds but was in fact minutes. When she stopped crying she had red puffy eyes. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Starfire, do you want to go back to Tamaran?" I was afraid of the answer. I didn't want to see her leave, but if I wanted her to be happy I had to accept what decision she made. She was silent for a few minutes that honestly were nerve racking.

"I do not know Robin, I do miss my K'norfka, but…" she murmured something unintelligible and blushed afterwards.

"I didn't understand, can you repeat that?"

"I don't want to leave you" she whispered, but to me it sounded like 'I loot meat for you'

"I don't underst…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Starfire burst.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" She gasped, and covered her mouth, her face was as red as her hair, literally.

I was dumb stuck, I couldn't believe what she said, I was over the moon, or more accurately, I was over Tamaran. I smiled, showing my white teeth.

"Starfire, do you mean it? Don't lie to me." She seemed to think about it for a long time. Finally she nodded, her hand still covering her mouth and looked down.

"Hey! Don't look down." I grabbed her chin lightly and brought her eyes up to mine but she still didn't look at me.

"Starfire, can you please look at me?" She brought her eyes up to mine. I smiled.

"That's better. Starfire do you know how long I was waiting for you to say that? You can't imagine how happy I am." She gasped lightly at this but I silenced her with a kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberry and mustard with a hint of mint. It was an odd mix but it was so like her that I fell in love with it immediately, just like I did with her. When we broke apart I couldn't contain the smile that was creeping into my face. Starfire couldn't either.

"You should probably go back to sleep Star, it's only about 3:00"

"But I cannot Robin."

I thought for a second. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

She nodded. I pulled the covers off and let Star climb in and I lay on top of the covers. I put one of my hands to her waist and the other reached up to stroke her hair. She snuggled into my chest. After a few more minutes she finally spoke.

"I still cannot sleep"

"Why don't you tell me stories of Tamaran? It always helped me when I can't sleep, I just talk about home." So she started talking about her K'norfka. She told me that he would sing her that lullabye that he learned from one of the planets he went too. She also told me that he and Blackfire were her only family left. Eventually she fell asleep. Before she fell asleep she said 'Don't leave'.

"Never" I whispered into her hair, but she was already asleep.

The next day I asked Cyborg if he could make a communicator for Starfire to talk with her home on Tamaran.

"You have a little soft spot for her, don't ya?"

"You have no idea" By the night after Cyborg had made a small communicator, resembling the Teen Titans but in orange and purple. The smile on her face, made all the trouble worth it.

 **A/N: here is a small little RobStar one-shot. It may be waaaaaaaay out of character and sorry about that but I did make this at 12:00 in the morning and if my parents found out about this they will kill me, so Comment please, criticisms is appreciated but no flames.**

 **The song is a welsh lullabye that my mother used to sing to me when i was having nightmares**

 **Ciao =)**


End file.
